El otro lado
by chocolateoscuro92
Summary: La violencia entre bandas podría llegar demasiado lejos, habrán consecuencias inesperadas y tendrán que intentar salir adelante. Odio y amor, solo el verdadero prevalecerá. -Pésimo summary, lo se-


_(¡Primer fic del año! Wiii!) *cof, cof* Bien, ya comienzo con nuevos fanfics… está vez decidí basarme en la época de los 60, aproximadamente 1964, la época de autocinemas, el boliche, drags (coches modificados, comúnmente se utilizaban en carreras) gomina, mustangs y que el pan costaba 21 centavos (y eso era caro). La verdad es mi época favorita y quise hacer algo de esto. Si no saben mucho del tema vean Grease (vaselina) y entenderán mejor._

_Huumm, ¡ah! la historia se desarrolla en Tulsa, una ciudad del estado de Oklahoma (me investigue un poco del tema, jeje)_

Al salir de la oscuridad del cine a la claridad del sol instantáneamente sentí el olor a tabaco, miré a mi derecha y como siempre era Craig, tenía la costumbre de fumar a cada momento, es capaz de acabarse 3 paquetes de cigarros en dos horas, o tal vez menos. No le gusta que vaya sin compañía al cine, pero de igual manera odia que no dejen fumar dentro del cine. Es esa clase de tipos que siempre contradicen todo, como si quieres jugar al futbol, te dice que estudies y si vas a leer te dice que salgas a fuera. Algunas veces es fastidioso, pero le llegas a tomar cariño de poco a poco y te acostumbras a su necedad, arrogancia, mal humor… etc.

Siempre me ah parecido un tipo genial, tiene aire de duro, me gusta su cabello negro, yo lo tengo castaño, casi rojizo, y sus ojos azules, un poco grises, fríos y en cierto modo tiene un toque 'metálico' si lo vez bien. Me gustaría tener los ojos así, pero debo de confórmame con ojos verdes, nunca me agradaron los tipos de ojos verdes, ni yo sé por qué.

Llegamos a donde Craig había estacionado, antes de arrancar tiró por la ventana la colilla del cigarro, dirigió una mano a su bolcillo, supuse que tomaría otro, pero hiso como si nada y arranco.

-¿No te cansas de lo mismo?- Me miró de reojo, no entendí bien a qué se refería, últimamente esa frase es muy usada en mi pandilla, claro, somos _socs_, pero creo que ya nos habíamos quejado de mucho, así que no entendía.

-La película, la viste hace dos semanas.- Respiré profundo, al menos no se enteró que entes de esas dos semanas había ido al cine un par de veces.

-No le sé, me gustan las películas.- me encogí de hombros y miré a la ventana, por el reflejo de esta, lo vi, no parecía querer hablar, y creo que se esperaba una respuesta más detallada, nadie dijo nada el resto del camino.

Socs, socs… no me gusta estar clasificado de esta manera,_ Socs,_ es la abreviatura de socials, la clase alta, por decir así o 'los niños ricos del West Side'. Es como los _greaser_, es decir, los chicos del East Side. Somos de familias ricas, Los socs asaltamos grasers, robamos en tiendas y algunas veces llegamos a destrozar propiedades, no precisamente privadas. ¿Y para qué? Para conseguir una página en el periódico que habla de lo mal que va la sociedad y no sé más. Aún así no entiendo como la gente nos ve bien a nosotros y mal a los grasers.

Nunca eh hablado con uno de ellos, los de la pandilla no me dejan, dicen que son el enemigo, yo me rasco la cabeza preguntándome por qué. Hace algunas semanas atacaron desprevenido a Tweek, creo que es por eso que Craig les tiene tanto odio. Aunque pudo ser cualquiera ¿no? Los grasers nunca dijeron nada, y creo que se enteraron días más tarde. Aún así les odian.

Casi nunca suelo hablar de esto, a los chicos les importa un bledo lo que ocurra. A Craig no le gusta que andemos solos, pero ¿no somos nosotros la amenaza para los grasers?

Seguía viendo por la ventana mientras me preguntaba todo eso, Craig aceleró, y vi la causa. En una esquina se encontraba un greser, le eh visto antes en algunas carreras de drags o en los autocinemas, es alto y delgado, siempre va acompañado de cuatro chicos más, pero esta vez iba solo, escuchó el motor y volteo a vernos, solo frunció el ceño y metió la mano en el bolcillo de su chaqueta, de seguro llevaba navaja. Me le quedé viendo de reojo, me pregunto que se sentirá ser un chico del East Side. Casi todos de allí son pobres, tienen fama de robar y meterse en cualquier lio, de allí ya no sé más…

-Clyde…- volteo a verlo, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, bajé del coche y fui directamente a la puerta, antes de entrar voltee a ver a Craig, ya no tenía la chaqueta, de seguro revisaría el carro, es como su tesoro, lo cuida muy bien, me puse a pensar que pasaría si algún graser lo daña, lo único que se me puede ocurrir es que cobraría venganza rápidamente.

_Bueno, sé que es muy corto, pero es más como un prologo para conocer más o menos de que trata esto. Y sí, el Team Craig son los socs y el Team Stan los grasers. Aún hay mucho que contar, tal vez actualizaré dentro de 5 días, aparte debo de escribir un capitulo de otra página y pronto comenzarán las clases así que no estoy segura…_

_Otra cosa, naturalmente sería una historia yaoi, pero habrá de todo. Más será historia que romance, pero bue'._

_Cuídense. :)_


End file.
